Fight or Flight
by bucktooth22
Summary: squeal to Pack Rules and Six Reindeer Mutts. Sterek Puppy Love Wolf Star referenced Lilly x James. The remaining pack has to do something with wee baby Harry now that his parents have been murdered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

The pack was gathered, seemingly from the four corners of the earth. Derek and Stiles had moved to a town called Beacon Hills in America to live a quiet life away from all the mayhem the Dark Lord was causing. Sirius and Remus were living in the Black estate of 12 Grimmauld Place in London. The Potters were in hiding, having been given intel that they were the Dark Lord's next target. At least they had been in hiding until the Dark Lord found them and killed them. And that was why they were gathered in the Lupin-Black house living room. It was glum occasion for the pack to be reunited for. Hagrid, Dumbledore, and McGonagall had arrived with the Potter's baby, little Harry Potter, sole survivor if not only the Potter line, but also the only victim that had survived an attack from Voldemort. The others in the Order of the Phoenix had not come together to mourn the loss but the old pack welcomed the arrival of their pack's first born. "He cannot stay here." Dumbledore said looking carefully at Sirius who was cradling the child possessively.

"You can't take him." Sirius growled through his tears.

"Pettigrew is gone, and you know as well as I, their deaths will be framed." Dumbledore said, leaving the 'on you' silent.

"On you Sirius." Remus said, voicing what Dumbledore had not, as he carefully took the sleeping child from his mate.

"I'm not going to run." Sirius snarled.

"You have to." Stiles said earnestly.

"Come back to America with us." Derek said as less than an offer and more of a statement.

"I'm going to stay and fight." Sirius stood and whipped the tears from his eyes roughly.

"You can stay and fight, or live and run." McGonagall said sharply as Remus handed the baby to Stiles.

"They killed them Moony! They killed Prongs. I'm not just going to run away with my tail between my legs." Sirius smacked a lamp off a table. It flew across the room and shattered against the opposite wall.

"Go Sirius." Dumbledore took his glasses off and began cleaning them on his robes.

"Can't they keep 'im?" Hagrid implored.

"I see no reason why they can't take Harry to America with them. If they go." McGonagall said. "I told you already Albus. I watched those muggles, his aunt and uncle, all day. They're the worst sort."

"So you have a choice, come to America with Harry or let horrible muggles have him." Stiles said as he looked down at the tiny baby in his arms before looking up at Remus.

"Please Sirius." Remus sighed and looked at his mate.

"Don't. Don't do that to me Remus." Sirius slumped back into his chair seeming defeated. No one said anything; everyone was watching Sirius who had his head in his hands. "Promise me we'll be safe. Promise me if we go to America Harry will be safe." He looked at Dumbledore searchingly. "And promise me Peter will pay for this." Sirius looked around at all the others before his eyes landed on Remus. "Can you promise me that?" He asked. They say in silence, everyone looking afraid as the darkness of their situation became all too real for each of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

Remus was packing the last of their things as Sirius was in the other room with Harry. "Don't forget the box with the pictures." Sirius called from the other room as he appeared in the door.

"It's downstairs." Remus said as he picked up the backpack with their important documents.

"And the brooms?" Sirius asked.

"Attached to your bike which is waiting for you. Everything is ready." Remus said tiredly. Sirius had been reminding Remus of things since they had begun packing.

"Stiles and Derek-" Sirius began before a noise from downstairs cut him off.

"That should be them." Remus said as the wolves and their new adopted child went to the fireplace where Stiles and Derek stepped from the green flames and brushed themselves off. "We're here to help with the boxes." Stiles grinned.

"Kreacher has them." Sirius said as the old house elf came out and looked irritably at the mountain of boxes.

"Okay well we'll take Remus. Kreacher has the boxes, and Sirius, you've got Harry?" Stiles was looking around at the bare walls of the house.

"Yep. I've taken him on the bike before. He just falls right asleep." Sirius said as he looked at the baby in his arms.

"And make sure you're not seen." Derek said as he took his bag of floo powder out of his pocket and opened it. And with that, Kreacher snapped and disappeared with all the boxes. Stiles disappeared in green flame before Remus and then Derek. Sirius looked around at the bare walls and the empty chairs. He remembered running through the halls with James and Regulus. He remembered the night his mother burned his face on the family tree, the night he had told Wulburga he was gay. He remembered late nights spent with only candle light to illuminate the Order's plans. And with those memories he, with little Harry in his arms, went out to his motorbike.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

Remus and Sirius were unpacking their things in the old house; it was built to hold plenty of people so they did not want for room. Derek was outside enchanting the building so that it would look like a burnt out old mansion to muggles and they would not want to enter. Stiles was taking care of little Harry while the wolves worked. "Would you make something to drink?" Stiles asked as Derek came into the house.

"Sure." The dark werewolf mumbled as he set about getting cold beers for everyone, popping the tops off and distributing them to those emptying boxes and then to his mate.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Stiles asked looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Like his dad." Derek said remembering James. He thought of what Harry might become, raised by two halfbloods and two purebloods. He thought of the boy's parentage, mudblood and pureblood. He thought of how Stiles and Sirius were unregistered animagus and Derek and Remus were werewolves. He thought of how Remus and Sirius were on the run. All of these things were sure to make a mischievous little boy, just like his father had been. He would be kind and sassy like his mother. And as Derek looked upon the face of the child, his scarred forehead telling volumes of suffering and his father's features. But as the boy's eyes fluttered open and Derek was seized by bright green he knew Harry would be humble. Harry would be proud of his four dads, and he would stand up for werewolves. He would want to be an animagus and would cause trouble wherever he went. He would get into trouble, as only little boys can, and he would smile and laugh and have a good life. They would make sure Harry had a good life. Derek looked up at Stiles who smiled.

"What're you thinking?" Stiles whispered.

"Our pack. We'll need another, to replace James." Derek said as he looked down at the baby.

"He's too young to be an animagus." Stiles grinned.

"Do you think he'll be a wolf like me?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room mopping his brow and pulling his shaggy hair back into a messy pony tail.

"We could bite him." Derek looked at Remus darkly for a moment.

"No. He doesn't need that." Remus said remembering all the hate he'd gotten for being a werewolf.

"He'll be like his dad. Prongs Jr." Stiles said as he handed the baby to Sirius.

"Think they make wolf sized slings?" Sirius asked grinning as he looked around at the others.

"We'll need a place to keep him during full moons." Remus said looking at Derek.

"I'm friends with the vet, Deaton. He'll help." Derek said watching as Sirius passed Remus the baby before he turned into a wolf. Padfoot sniffed the child who giggled and grabbed the wolf's nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

The five of them were sitting in the living room, Harry was ten and his dads were laughing as they turned on the TV with a flick of a wand. James's face was large on the screen. "Is it on?" James asked. Lilly could be heard laughing.

"Yes." Her sweet face appeared as James pulled back from the camera, showing the couple. Lilly was very pregnant.

"Lilly's in labor." James said looking around, clearly freaking out.

"Okay push!" The healer said holding Lilly's sweaty hand.

"I'm pushing!" James shouted.

"Not you!" Lilly said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, he's almost here, remember to breath." The healer said soothingly. James was breathing loudly now before he looked at Lilly and fainted. The camera hit the floor with a crunch. A baby could be heard crying as one of the healers picked up the camera and pointed it at Lilly who was holding the bloody child.

"What'll you name him?" The healer asked.

"Harry." Lilly said sweetly as she whipped him off some.

"Should I wake dad? He's supposed to cut the umbilical cord." The healer asked as the camera turned to James who was still on the floor.

"Just kick him." Lilly laughed. "It usually works for me."

"Dad." The nurse said as she nudged James with her toe. He jumped up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. I'm the dad!" James said unnecessarily loud.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The nurse asked. James flushed.

The camera flicked to Sirius. "You were supposed to tell me when Lilly went into labor!" Sirius said as he pressed his nose against the glass separating the two men from the cribs of the newborns.

"He's that one." James said pointing.

"Looks just like his dad. Chubby." Sirius laughed.

"No the one next to the chubby one!" James huffed. "And I am not!"

"I didn't even get to hold him!" Sirius grumbled.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to be the godfather. You'd get to hold him all-" James once again dropped the camera. But this time it was because Sirius had smacked it from his hands.

"Yes." Sirius said as he hugged James. The camera was picked up and aimed at James's face as it turned red. And then blue. And starting on shades of purple.

"You're killing him." Remus's voice said from behind the camera.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Prongsie." Sirius said as he let go and brushed James's off. Derek and Stiles appeared next to hug James, they were much less life threatening. Remus moved back to get all the men with their faces pressed against the glass looking at the baby in the picture.

"That one." James was pointing.

"Next to the chubby one." Sirius said.

"What's his name?" Derek asked.

"Harry James Potter." James said proudly.

"Did Lilly name him?" Stiles asked.

"Yes Lilly named him. I was...out." James said trying to make it sound like he was getting coffee or something.

"You know if James had named him it would be something stupid." Sirius laughed.

"You know, Sirius, James didn't invite us because he didn't want you to see his wife's unmentionables." Remus said as he focused the camera on James and Sirius for a moment before panning back out to watch the four.

"Jealous Jamie? Sirius asked laughing.

"No!" James was debating which would be worse, telling the truth and saying he had been freaking out, or going with the lie. Either way he'd be embarrassed.

"And anyway, Lilly's unmentionables are not interesting." Sirius said as he pulled the camera from Remus's hands and pointed it at the werewolf.

"Lilly's unmentionables are very interesting!" James defended.

"Not when you have someone like this." Sirius said. "Pose for the camera Remmy!" Sirius laughed. Remus rolled his eyes. "So hot!" Sirius moaned dramatically.

"Not as drool worthy as mine!" Stiles laughed as he snatched the camera away from Sirius and pointed it at Derek.

"Stop snatching it! You'll break it!" James grumbled as Stiles zoomed in to Derek's face as Derek flashed a glare.

"His sour face gives me shivers." Stiles laughed. "The good kind."

"Don't talk about good shivers when my son is in the next room!" James huffed.

"When I steal wee baby Harry and he lives with us he'll be right next door when I give Derek good shivers all night long." Stiles laughed evilly.

"He'll be the most spoiled baby in all of London." Sirius grinned as he grabbed the camera and pointed it at the babies.

"And America." Said Stiles as he taught Sirius how to zoom in so they could focus the camera on tiny sleeping Harry.

The camera clicked to the Potter's home. It was Christmas and there was wrapping paper everywhere. Lilly was laughing as James pointed the camera at himself, bows and ribbons in his hair from all the chaos. "It's Christmas and Harry's just opened his present from Sirius. Can't walk very well but flies like a pro." James laughed as the camera turned to the boy as he whizzed around James's feet on a tiny kid's broom.

"The others should be arriving soon." Lilly said as she began clearing up the paper covering the floor.

"Right." James said as darkness enveloped the screen. Harry looked up at Remus.

"Mum and dad." He said.

"Yes. You were much smaller then." Remus said as he ruffled Harry's crazed hair.

"You look just like him." Sirius said.

"But you have Lilly's eyes." Stiles said smiling. Derek switched the tapes, putting the next one, an older one, on.

The darkness switched to the Potter's house. "How did final exams go?" Mrs. Potter asked as a much younger James, Sirius, Remus, Derek, and another appeared on the screen.

"Who's that?" Harry asked pointing at Peter.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Remus said softly. Stiles carried the camera into the house, pointing it at the others as they sat around the kitchen table.

"How did you like question seventeen on the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam?" Sirius asked looking at Remus grinning.

"Which one was that?" Stiles asked.

"Loved it." Remus said.

"Give five signs that identify the werewolf." Derek said.

"Excellent question." Remus said with a soft smile.

"Do you think you got them all?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Yes Remus, do you think you could figure out all five?" James asked grinning.

"I think I managed." Remus said as Mrs. Potter put a plate of cookies on the table.

"One, he's sitting in my chair." Derek smirked.

"Two, he's wearing my clothes." Remus said as he picked up a cookie.

"So far it could be Sirius." James laughed as he tugged on Sirius's sleeve. He was wearing one of Remus's shirts and sitting in Remus's lap.

"Three, his name is Remus Lupin." Remus said looking pointedly at James.

"Four, his name is Derek Hale." Derek smiled.

"Five, he turns into a big wolf on full moons." Peter said, seeming eager to be part of the game.

"Is the camera still on?" Sirius asked looking at Stiles who was still unseen.

"Yep." Stiles's voice said.

"Five, werewolves make the best boyfriends." Sirius said softly.

"Are you trying to get me in bed?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"Depends on if its working." Sirius laughed.

"Tell me if it works and I'll use it on mine." Stiles laughed as the camera was moved to look at Derek as Stiles jumped into his lap.

"Take me." Remus said sarcastically.

"My delicate innocence!" James shouted as he ran from the room.

"I should be going. My uncle will worry where I am." Peter said as he stood, gathering up as many cookies as his arms could carry, and leaving.

"Five, Xenophilius is his weed dealer." Remus smirked. The other three laughed before Stiles reached over and the camera clicked off again.

"What's weed?" Harry asked looking at Remus.

"You know the yellow flowers in the yard?" Derek was quick to say before any of the others could explain it to the boy.

"Yeah." Harry said looking confused.

"That's weed." Derek said looking at the others with a hard expression.

"Why did Uncle Moony need a dealer then?" Harry asked.

"He needed a lot for a potion he was making." Stiles said. Harry nodded in sympathetic understanding.

"Next year you're going to Hogwarts." Sirius said as he took out a photo album. He flipped through the pictures until he found one of the pack standing outside Hogwarts.

"That's the school you'll go to. Next year." Sirius said pointing at the huge castle in the background, over the figures of the waving boys.

In that picture, Peter had not yet betrayed them, James was alive, Sirius and Stiles didn't have bags under their eyes, and Remus and Derek's only worry was the next full moon. There was no pain, no Dark Lord, no hiding in America, no sadness. They were carefree boys in that eternal photo.

Stiles had been lugging his camera around all year, snapping pictures of his friends. It was their last day; they had finished exams and were walking the long walk back to the train. Stiles hurried over to Lilly. "Hey, can you take our picture?" Stiles asked as he shoved the camera at her.

"Smile!" She said as she held the camera steady.

"Get Hogwarts in the back!" Stiles called.

"Ok!" Lilly huffed. "Tell your friends to smile!"

"Guys! Smile!" Stiles said as he grinned and waved at the camera. The other did the same, laughing at Stiles's antics and at how their pack was so tight they would just go along with his antics.

"There. Got it." She said as she handed the camera back to Stiles who beamed.

"Thanks!" He said as he dragged Derek onto the train. Remus, who had been talking to Derek, was dragged into the train by Sirius who had been talking to James. Peter waddled on after them.


End file.
